<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Em's Pokemon Journey, Johto by Moonfire998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899393">Em's Pokemon Journey, Johto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire998/pseuds/Moonfire998'>Moonfire998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jouto-chihou | Johto Region (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire998/pseuds/Moonfire998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Join my Pokemon Oc as she journeys through the Johto region.<br/>Heavily based on the Heartgold/Soulsilver games. A combination of the Games, Anime and Manga.<br/>In my story, I go by the logic that pokemon can harm each other irreparably. A few pokemon in this story are going to have scars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Em’s p.o.v</p><p>I stood nervously in professor Elm’s pokemon lab along with two other new trainers. A black haired boy from New Bark town and a red head I’ve seen hanging around my hometown of Cherrygrove City recently.</p><p>Professor Elm entered the room with three adorable pokemon toddling behind him. The pokemon lined up in front of us and professor Elm looked at us with a bored expression.</p><p>“These are the pokemon you can choose from. The grass type Chikorita, the fire type Cyndaquil and the water type Totodile. Your pokeballs and pokedexes are on the table, decide amongst yourselves who gets whatever. I’ve got to get back to my research.” The Professor told us.</p><p>“He seems… busy.” The black haired boy said.</p><p>I knew which pokemon I was going to pick, so I crouched down in front of Chikorita.</p><p>“Hi there, my name’s Em. Would you like to travel with me?” I asked her. She looked up at me curiously before jumping into my arms.</p><p>“Chika!” She exclaimed, nuzzling my cheek affectionately. I giggled.</p><p>“I’m going to call you Petal.” I told her as she settled contentedly on my shoulder. I picked up my pokedex and pokeballs, placing them in my backpack. That's when I realized the red head was gone.</p><p>“Where'd he go so fast?” I wondered aloud. The black haired boy shrugged.</p><p>“I dunno. I’m Gold by the way, what's your name?” He asked me. I smiled.</p><p>“My name’s Em. It's nice to meet you.” I replied. Gold was unsure of how to get to Cherrygrove city so I offered to travel there with him. Gold had chosen Cyndaquil as his partner.</p><p>As we exited the lab, we discovered where the red-head had gone off to. He was attempting to battle an Absol with his new Totodile.</p><p>“Shadow.” I called. The Absol looked up at me and walked over to sit at my feet. I pet my partner's head as the red-head stared at me in confusion.</p><p>“Shadow here is my pokemon. I’ve had him since I was eight.” I explained. My Absol was glaring angrily at the red-head.</p><p>“Cool.” Gold said, whipping out his pokedex.</p><p>“Absol, The Disaster pokemon. Absol have the ability to foretell the coming of natural disasters. It lives in harsh, rugged mountain environments. This Pokémon very rarely ventures down from the mountains.” The pokedex said. Red-head scoffed.</p><p>“No way a wimpy little girl like you can control such a powerful pokemon.” He sneered. Shadow started to growl at him.</p><p>I shrugged. I’d heard it all before. Shadow is ‘too dangerous’, I’ll get hurt, he’s nothing but trouble.</p><p>“So? Shadow saved my life once. Even if he’s too strong for me to handle right now, he's a loyal friend who never leaves my side." I said.</p><p> </p><p>Gold's p.o.v</p><p>“Cool.” I said, whipping out my new pokedex.</p><p>“Absol, The Disaster pokemon. Absol have the ability to foretell the coming of natural disasters. It lives in harsh, rugged mountain environments. This Pokémon very rarely ventures down from the mountains.” The pokedex said. Red-head scoffed.</p><p>“No way a wimpy little girl like you can control such a powerful pokemon.” He sneered at Em. Her Absol started to growl at him.</p><p>I was surprised at the Red-heads attitude. He was a jerk. Em shrugged.</p><p>“So? Shadow saved my life once. Even if he’s too strong for me to handle right now, he's a loyal friend who never leaves my side." Em said, petting the head of her Absol. Redhead scoffed again.</p><p>"That mindset isn't going to get you very far." He stated. I'd only known Em for like twenty minutes, but I knew she didn't deserve to be treated like this.</p><p>"What's your problem man?” I asked him.</p><p>“Strength is the only thing that matters in this world. If you weaklings can’t see that you’ll never survive.” Red-Head told me.</p><p>“That's it, battle me. I’ll show you who’s the weakling!” I exclaimed. He agreed.</p><p>“Exbo, lets go.” I told my cyndaquil. He stood proudly in front of me.</p><p>“Totodile, don’t disappoint me.” Redhead told his partner.</p><p>Exbo managed to burn the totodile, but I still lost the battle. Despite winning the battle, redhead was angry.</p><p>“That was pathetic. If you want to stick around you’d better get stronger.” He snapped at poor totodile. He was about to walk off, but Em stopped him.</p><p>“Totodile is hurt. He needs to see nurse Joy.” She said. Redhead glared at her.</p><p>“This thing isn't your problem. It's my pokemon and I can do what I want with it.” He said. Absol growled at him.</p><p>“Totodile isn’t a thing or an it. He’s a living, breathing pokemon and right now he needs medical attention. You are coming with us to Cherrygrove city whether you want to or not.” Em stated firmly, scooping Totodile up into her arms and beginning to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>Silver’s p.o.v</p><p>“That was pathetic. If you want to stick around you’d better get stronger.” I snapped my Totodile. I was about to walk off, but the girl stopped me.</p><p>“Totodile is hurt. He needs to see nurse Joy.” She said. I glared at her.</p><p>“This thing isn't your problem. It's my pokemon and I can do what I want with it.” I said. The girl’s Absol began growling at me.</p><p>“Totodile isn’t a thing or an it. He’s a living, breathing pokemon and right now he needs medical attention. You are coming with us to Cherrygrove city whether you want to or not.” The girl stated firmly, scooping Totodile up into her arms and beginning to walk away. I was in complete shock. I had no choice but to follow her and the guy to Cherrygrove city.</p><p>“Em, welcome back!” Nurse Joy greeted the girl when we entered the pokemon center.</p><p>“Hi nurse Joy, would you mind looking at my friends Totodile, it got burned.” The girl replied. Nurse Joy took my totodile to the back along with the cyndaquil to treat them. I turned to glare at the girl.</p><p>“I am not your friend.” I told her.</p><p>“I know. Friend was easier to say than ‘boy who doesn't care about the health of his pokemon’.” She told me.</p><p>“I’m Em by the way. Could you at least give me your name?” The girl asked.</p><p>“Silver.” I grumbled. The cyndaquil guy is Gold. As I waited for Totodile, a commotion started behind me. Em, Gold and I turned around to see Em's Absol on top of someone, snarling angrily. We rushed over and saw the guy Absol had pinned was wearing a team Rocket uniform. Em scooped up her Chikorita who was trembling in fear. I glared at the guy.</p><p>"Team Rocket." I said. Em looked at me.</p><p>"I thought they disbanded two years ago." She said.</p><p>"So did I." I said.</p><p> </p><p>Shadow's p.o.v</p><p>I kept an eye on Petal as she played with a trainer's Sentret. Suddenly, Petal was grabbed by a strange man and he tried to run away with her. I leapt forward, pinning the man to the ground.</p><p>"Stay away from her!" I snarled at the man. Em rushed over and scooped the trembling Petal into her arms.</p><p>"Team Rocket." The redhead said. Em looked at him. "I thought they disbanded two years ago." She said.</p><p>"So did I." Red hair responded. I let the man up when the police arrived to arrest him. Em ran her fingers through the fur on my head.</p><p>“Thanks Shadow.” She said to me.</p><p>Once the police had her statement, Em and Gold headed for Em’s house. Redhead went his own way which I was glad about. I did not like that boy.</p><p>Em’s mother was in her garden with her houndoom.</p><p>“Hey mom.” Em said. Her mother looked up and smiled.</p><p>“Hi sweetheart. Who’s your friend?” Her mom replied. Gold introduced himself while Petal and Gold’s Cyndaquil, Exbo hid behind my legs.</p><p>“Shadow, are anymore mean people going to try and take me away from Em?” Petal asked me. I looked at her.</p><p>“Absolutely not. You needn’t worry little one. I’ll protect you.” I told her. She nuzzled my leg before running off to play with Exbo and Houndoom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Em's team<br/>Key- P= Pokemon, N= Nickname, A= Ability, G= Gender, PS= Personality, M= Moves</p><p>P- Absol   N- Shadow  G- Male   A- Pressure<br/>PS- He is incredibly protective of his trainer and he can be quite aggressive if someone threatens her. He hates most people and if his trainer or her other pokemon are in danger, he won't hold back. He acts as a sort of guardian for his trainer and her pokemon.<br/>M-  Quick Attack, Slash, Bite, Shadow Claw</p><p>P- Chikorita, N-  Petal  G- Female   A- Overgrow<br/>PS- She is very sweet and social. She loves to play, and will often drag Shadow into games of tag and hide and seek. She hates people who hurt others, and can be quite protective of younger pokemon.<br/>M-  Razor Leaf, Tackle, Poison Powder, Vine Whip</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kilowatt and Meowth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to mention in the last chapter, Shadow is blind in his left eye. There is a large scar going over it due to an injury he recieved while protecting Em.</p><p>Also, minor mentions of abuse and trauma. you have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Em’s p.o.v</p><p>“Oh dear, the little one must have been terrified.” My mom said after I told her what happened at the pokemon center.</p><p>“She was. She seems okay now though. I’m just glad Shadow was there. I don’t even want to think about what might have happened if he wasn’t.” I said, looking at my Absol.</p><p>“Hey, how’d you meet your Absol anyway?” Gold asked me. I smiled at the memory.</p><p>“It was around two years ago. I was playing in the forest when he ran into me, quite literally. He was really sick so I did my best to nurse him back to health. I’d go visit him everyday and we became really close, but when he was better, he just disappeared. I tried looking for him, but I was never able to find him. I continued to play in that forest almost everyday. One day, I accidentally stumbled across a pokemon poacher. He was not happy I found him so he attacked me. Shadow came out of nowhere and defended me as best he could, but he was badly hurt. That scar over his eye was from that attack. Since that day he’s refused to leave my side. I did use a pokeball to catch him, but he rarely stays in it. He likes to be out so he can protect me.” I explained. Gold was amazed by my story.</p><p>We had lunch at my house before going our separate ways. I said goodbye to my parents and headed off on my journey.</p><p>As I walked along route thirty, I heard tiny footsteps following me. I looked around and saw a mareep. I took out my pokedex and scanned it.</p><p>“Mareep, the wool Pokemon. When static electricity builds up in Mareep’s body, its soft coat puffs up to double its usual size. The fluffy wool helps regulate its temperature.” The pokedex said. I bent down to Mareep’s level.</p><p>“Hello there.” I said to her. She puffed up her wool and released a wave of electricity, shocking me. I fell onto my butt. Mareep scurried back and looked at me apologetically. I smiled at her.</p><p>“Hey, it's alright. You didn’t mean to.” I said. I took a pokeball out of my bag and held it out to mareep.</p><p>“Would you like to come with me?” I asked her. She looked at me for a moment before pressing her nose against the pokeball. The ball shook a couple times before stopping. I smiled and sent out my new mareep.</p><p>“I’m going to call you Kilowatt.” I told her. She bleated happily and rubbed against my leg.</p><p>Kilowatt was definitely rather timid and she spooked easily, but she was also really sweet and determined. I began to train her along with Petal as we made our way to Violet City. It took a few days, but we finally reached Violet City.</p><p>“Thundershock Kilowatt!” I told my Mareep. She defeated a trainer's rattata and I pulled her into a hug.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you.” I told her. She bleated happily. The trainer I defeated looked at me.</p><p>“You should challenge the Violet city gym. You’re really strong.” He told me. I smiled at him.</p><p>“Thanks.” I said, feeling proud about the compliment.</p><p>I learned that the Violet city gym was flying type, which meant Petal was at a disadvantage. Shadow looked at me.</p><p>"Sol, Absol." He said, gesturing towards the forest.</p><p>I followed him and found an incredibly injured meowth.</p><p> </p><p>Shadow's p.o.v</p><p>I stood up and looked around. I could hear a strange noise coming from the forest. I looked at my trainer.</p><p>"Em, something is wrong." I told her, gesturing towards the forest.</p><p>She followed me and we found an incredibly injured meowth. Em bent down to examine her and she jumped back, scratching Em's arm.</p><p>"Stay away from me!" Meowth hissed. She collapsed but continued to growl at Em.</p><p>"Please calm down. We only want to help you." I told her. Meowth glared at me.</p><p>"I'm sure you do. Humans are all the same. They only care about being strong, and when they're done with you, they just cast you away." Meowth snapped.</p><p>“I understand your averse towards humans, but Em isn’t like that. She is kind and compassionate. You’re hurt. Please, allow Em to help you.” I told her. She reluctantly agreed, allowing Em to take her to the pokemon center.</p><p>Em didn’t leave Meowth’s side the entire time she was being treated. Meowth woke up in the middle of the night and was surprised to see Em was asleep next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Meowth’s p.o.v</p><p>I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was surprised to see the human girl from earlier was asleep next to me.</p><p>“She's very worried about you.” The absol told me. I looked between him and the human girl. The human had bandages wrapped around her arm from where I’d attacked her.</p><p>“I didn't hurt her badly, did I?” I asked, unsure as to why I was concerned. Absol shook his head.</p><p>“No. Em is fine. How are you feeling? You were hurt rather badly.” Absol said.</p><p>“Better. Thank you for helping me. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t come along.” I said to him. He chuckled.</p><p>“It was no problem. I hope you don’t mind me asking, but why do you dislike humans so much?” He asked me. I sighed and looked at the scars along my legs.</p><p>“I had a trainer once. I loved him dearly, but I soon began to realize he only cared if I won battles. If I lost, he wouldn’t treat my wounds, saying that I’d get stronger if they healed on their own. No matter how injured I was, he still wanted me to fight. One day, I’d had enough. I stopped listening to him. He decided I was no longer worth it and cast me away. I’ve been on my own ever since.” I explained. Absol gave me a gentle nudge.</p><p>“I’m so sorry you had to go through that. But you must understand that not all humans are the same. I’m not fond of most humans, but Em is a special case. I’ve never met anyone like her before.” Absol told me.</p><p>I had to agree with him there. This ‘Em’ was definitely a special human.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Em's team<br/>Key- P= Pokemon, N= Nickname, A= Ability, G= Gender, PS= Personality, M= Moves</p><p>P- Absol   N- Shadow  G- Male   A- Pressure<br/>PS- He is incredibly protective of his trainer and he can be quite aggressive if someone threatens her. He hates most people and if his trainer or her other pokemon are in danger, he won't hold back. He acts as a sort of guardian for his trainer and her pokemon.<br/>M-  Quick Attack, Slash, Bite, Shadow Claw</p><p>P- Chikorita, N-  Petal  G- Female   A- Overgrow<br/>PS- She is very sweet and social. She loves to play, and will often drag Shadow into games of tag and hide and seek. She hates people who hurt others, and can be quite protective of younger pokemon.<br/>M-  Razor Leaf, Tackle, Poison Powder, Vine Whip</p><p>P- Mareep   N-   Kilowatt  G- Female   A- Static<br/>PS- Incredibly nervous and shy. She often accidentally discharges electricity when she gets frightened. Despite this, she does enjoy battling.<br/>M-  Tackle, Charge, Thunder Shock, Cotton Spore</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Em vs Falkner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Em’s p.o.v</p><p>I woke up the next morning and saw the meowth was sitting up and staring at me. I smiled at her.</p><p>“I’m glad you're feeling better. You had me worried.” I told her. She gently nuzzled my bandaged arm.</p><p>“Mrow.” She purred, giving me an apologetic look.</p><p>“Hey, you were hurt and scared. I can’t blame you for that.” I told her. She ate breakfast with us and she seemed to get along really well with Shadow.</p><p>I decided to challenge the violet city gym, so my pokemon and I headed there after breakfast. Meowth decided to tag along. She and Shadow sat off to the side while the gym leader Falkner and I took our places on either side of the battlefield.</p><p>“The battle between the gym leader Falkner and the challenger Em will now commence. Each trainer may use two pokemon however only the challenger is permitted to substitute pokemon. Once both pokemon on either side are unable to continue, the battle will be over. Please choose your first pokemon.” the ref said.</p><p>Falkner sent out a spearow. “Petal, battle stance!” I said. My little grass type jumped off my shoulder and onto the battlefield. Falkner laughed.</p><p>“You can’t be serious. This is going to be too easy.” He said. Petal puffed out her cheeks indignantly.</p><p>“Battle, begin!” The ref called.</p><p>“Let’s go spearow, use peck!” Falkner instructed. I waited for it to get close.</p><p>“Petal, counter with vine whip!” I called. Petal stopped spearow mid-attack by wrapping him up with her vines.</p><p>“Poison powder.” I told Petal. She used the attack, poisoning spearow.</p><p>“Now tackle.” I said. Petal sent spearow flying with a critical hit tackle.</p><p>“Don’t let them get away, use agility then peck again!” Falkner instructed. I winced as Petal took a lot of damage.</p><p>My little Chikorita stood back up, shaking off the attack. “Chika!” she exclaimed. Petal managed to land a few more damaging hits before being taken out by a fury attack.</p><p>“Chikorita is unable to battle, Spearow wins.” the ref said. I pulled Petal into my lap.</p><p>“You did so well. Take a long rest.” I told her, returning her to her pokeball.</p><p>“Kilowatt, battle stance!” I said, sending out my mareep.</p><p>“Maaar!” She bleated, looking around nervously.</p><p>“Begin!” The ref said. Using a charge, thundershock combo, we took out spearow rather quickly.</p><p>“Pidgeotto, Take to the skies!” Falkner called, sending out his next pokemon. I took out my pokedex and scanned it.</p><p>“Pidgeotto, the bird pokemon and the evolved form of Pidgey. Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws.” My pokedex said.</p><p>“Alright Kilowatt. Cotton spore!” I told my pokemon.</p><p>“Dodge and use twister!” Falkner instructed. Pidgeotto flew up and sent his attack towards Kilowatt. It hit her hard, sending skidding back.</p><p>“Charge!” I told her. Her wool puffed up cutely and sparked with electricity.</p><p>“Thundershock!” I instructed. The attack hit and did quite a bit of damage.</p><p>We landed a few more hits and I was feeling pretty good about my chances, but Falkner smirked. </p><p> </p><p>Falkner’s p.o.v</p><p>“Charge!” Em told her Mareep. The Mareep’s wool puffed up cutely and sparked with electricity.</p><p>“Thundershock!” Em instructed. The attack hit Pidgeotto and did quite a bit of damage. They landed a few more hits and Em seemed to be pretty confident, but I smirked.</p><p>“Use roost!” I told my partner. He spread his wings and glowed a pale blue. All the damage he took healed. Em was in shock.</p><p>“Now use wing attack!” I told Pidgeotto. He slammed into mareep and sent her into a wall.</p><p>“Kilowatt!” Em exclaimed.</p><p>“Just give up already. You can’t win this. Your mareep is too weak.” I told Em. She glared angrily at me.</p><p>“Kilowatt is not weak! She may be timid and shy but she isn’t weak. She’s determined and strong!” Em exclaimed. Mareep had managed to limp back onto the battlefield.</p><p>“Maareep!” She bleated before becoming enveloped in a bright blue light. Mareep got larger and lost some of its fluffy wool. It stood up on two legs and its tail grew longer. When the light faded, it was no longer a mareep, it had evolved into a Flaaffy. Em stared in shock before taking out her pokedex.</p><p>“Flaaffy, the wool pokemon. Flaaffy builds up electricity in its thick coat of fur, but is unaffected by it, thanks to its rubber-like skin.” The pokedex said. Em smiled.</p><p>“Alright let's finish this Kilowatt. Charge beam!” Em called. Charge beam was a direct hit.</p><p>“Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Flaaffy wins which means the victor of this battle is challenger Em!” The ref said. Em broke into a huge grin and pulled flaaffy into a hug.</p><p>I pet my pokemon’s head before returning him to his pokeball. I got up and walked over to Em.</p><p>“The bond you and your pokemon share is truly incredible. Thank you for an amazing battle. Please, accept this zephyr badge as proof of your win against me.” I told her, holding out the badge.</p><p> </p><p>Kilowatt’s p.o.v</p><p>“Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Flaaffy wins which means the victor of this battle is challenger Em!” The referee said. Em broke into a huge grin and pulled me into a hug.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you Kilowatt.” She told me. I nuzzled closer to my trainer and bleated happily.</p><p>The gym leader walked over to Em and I.</p><p>“The bond you and your pokemon share is truly incredible. Thank you for an amazing battle. Please, accept this zephyr badge as proof of your win against me.” Falkner told Em, holding out the gym badge. Em took the badge and smiled.</p><p>"Thank you." Em replied. As we walked back to the pokemon center, Meowth appeared to be thinking rather hard about something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Em's team<br/>Key- P= Pokemon, N= Nickname, A= Ability, G= Gender, PS= Personality, M= Moves</p><p>P- Absol N- Shadow G- Male A- Pressure<br/>PS- He is incredibly protective of his trainer and he can be quite aggressive if someone threatens her. He hates most people and if his trainer or her other pokemon are in danger, he won't hold back. He acts as a sort of guardian for his trainer and her pokemon.<br/>M- Quick Attack, Slash, Bite, Shadow Claw</p><p>P- Chikorita, N- Petal G- Female A- Overgrow<br/>PS- She is very sweet and social. She loves to play, and will often drag Shadow into games of tag and hide and seek. She hates people who hurt others, and can be quite protective of younger pokemon.<br/>M- Razor Leaf, Tackle, Poison Powder, Vine Whip</p><p>P- Flaffy N- Kilowatt G- Female A- Static<br/>PS- Incredibly nervous and shy. She often accidentally discharges electricity when she gets frightened. Despite this, she does enjoy battling.<br/>M- Tackle, Cotton Spore , Thunder Shock, Charge Beam</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>